Steam Room Madness
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy has 2 tickets to go to the spa, she asks Sonic to go with her and he agrees. They were having such a great time until things get heated in the steam room. Who knew that a small stream can make you so...sexually active and aroused well it happened to our favorite hedgehogs Sonic and Amy. Rated M for sexual scenes, 16 only


**Hey guys, this is my first Sonamy lemon, I hope you will enjoy this one-shot, im really excited about this. A new chapter for 'Sally's Revenge' will be up tomorrow morning so for now enjoy this lemon**

**Sonic: 19**

**Amy: 17**

It was beautiful day, the sun was out at its brightest while its sun rays lit up the town with boiling heat. Amy a bubble pink hedgehog has just turned 17 a week ago. She is still a happy teenager who it still hopelessly in love with Sonic the Hedgehog, but she stopped the chasing since it was getting a bit old. She grew out her quills which were down her mid-back. She ditched her red dress and red boots and replaced them with a red crop top that shows off her slender belly and gorgeous curves that makes all the boys drool, she even got her belly button pierced to make her belly more attractive, it had a pretty blue diamond on the bottom to match Sonic's fur and an emerald green diamond on the top to match Sonic's eyes. She also had on a a pair of white skinny jeans that hug her perfect slender legs, matching red heeled sandals and she still kept her red-band. Now, Amy has recently been called the 'Sexiest Girl In Town' one because she is extremely beautiful and gorgeous and number two…HUGE breasts. Amy's breast were a 40C so they were pretty big.

Amy was holding 2 tickets in her hand, she is hoping to find Sonic to join her for a…Spa Treatment. She knew that he needs to relax and chill but he is too stubborn to admit it. She was walking around to find her speedy hedgehog and right on cue, a gust of wind stopped right in front of her "Hey Ames, what you doing?" said a cocky voice with a chuckle

Amy smiled up at him "Hey Sonic, I was on my way to the spa and I have two tickets with me, you wanna come with me?"

Sonic felt his mind drifting to something else. His emerald green eyes left her face and moved to a new area, her breasts. He saw that they slightly jiggled every time she walked or talked. He even saw that her nipples were showing slightly under her shirt, he blushed as his legs started to shake a little but he quickly shook that off "Umm sure Ames, I could use some treatment from battling Egghead"

Amy's smile brightened up at his answer. Sonic only wore shorts now since he doesn't like wearing shirts since it's not comfy for him but he kept his trademark sneakers. Amy grabbed his hand and walked to the spa centre. But all Sonic could think about right now was her perfect ass jiggling every time she walk, what he dint know was that a small bulge was forming in his shorts which he ignored.

/

When they arrived, the building was very posh. The wall was made of white tiles and so was the floor. On the left was the changing rooms, in the centre was a very warm swimming pool, on the right was the massage tables and right at the back was the steam room. Amy's eyes sparkled at the sight "I'm gonna have to thank Rouge later for the tickets"

Sonic chuckled at her "No time for that, let's have some fun"

Sonic and Amy walked up to the reception counter. The receptionist was a golden lioness with dark red eyes, She had on a light blue outfit, her long red hair was up in a ponytail but with the fringe covering half of her eyes and her name tag which said 'Ruby'

She smiled at the pair "Why hello there, what can I do for you?"

Amy smiled at her and handed her the tickets "I got two tickets for this spa last week, so we can get in for free"

Sonic wasn't listening again, he kept his eyes on her ass it was perfect for him to fu- _(Stop it Sonic, She is your friend, don't think stuff like that)_ he thought while shaking his head. He then saw that she handed him a key "It's to put your stuff in, I got one too…LETS GO!" she cheered as she grabbed his hand and went to the changing rooms. Sonic knew this day would come, to see Amy in a bikini.

"I hope it isn't too attractive" he said to himself as he pulled out some black swimming shorts from his pocket, he always carries them in his pocket in case it was gonna be hot. He took off his shorts and placed on his swimming shorts, he took off his shoes and socks and placed them in the locker to lock them up. He then heard a cough behind him. He turned and he went beat red.

There stood Amy in a beautiful white bikini bra with a golden buckle in the middle which shows off her cleavage slightly, the bottoms were white too which had golden lace on each hip joint that had golden cubes dangling off of them. She grinned at his reaction "Hehe you like Sonic?"

Sonic was still blushing, he nodded his head slowly "Wow Amy you err- look great"

Amy blushed and giggled "Come on let's go and get some treatment done"

They decided to have the massages first, 2 males were massaging each hedgehog while Amy and Sonic were chatting at the same time, they were having a great time. Sonic wouldn't go into the pool or anything. Amy just had a quick dip to swim under water while Sonic was sitting in one of the deck chairs taking a nap and he was dream

_Sonics Dream_

_Sonic and Amy were both laughing and joking in the steam room. Amy grinned as she took off her towel to reval her slim body which she was so proud off, she slowly took of her bottom part of her bikini to show of her perfect round ass and then she slowly took of her bikini bra. Sonic gulped as he felt a boner form in his pants "Err Amy, what are you doing?"_

_She giggled as she walked up to him with nothing on, even with the steam she was still noticeable. She sat on his lap to straddle him and she placed her arms round his neck as she looked into his green eyes "I want you Sonic, let's have sex in this room because its making me so horny"_

_Sonic was shocked. He knows the heat can make people do crazy things but THIS is far from crazy. His member in his pants kept growing larger and more harder. Amy leaned in and kissed him hungrily and he kissed her back with much force. They were moaning from that kiss_

"_Oh Sonic" she moaned as she kissed him again_

"_Oh Amy" he moaned_

"_Sonic"_

"_Sonic"_

"_SONIC WAKE UP!"_

_End of dream_

Sonic jolted up from his sleep. His eyes found Amy's as she kneeled in front of him with her breasts in perfect view. His blush returned "Amy, don't do that"

She giggled "Sorry…oh by the way you might wanna-umm-tame your buddy down there"

Sonic looked down and he saw that his member was fully erect. He brushed from embarrassment as he used his hands to cover it up "So-Sorry Ames"

Amy looked away blushing "It's okay Sonic, all guys do that…lets go to the steam room" as she got up and she made her way towards the steam room, Sonic followed her from behind. He hopes that his dream won't come true in that room. He saw Amy opening the door and some steam came out. She turned to smile at him "Come on Sonic, it's nice and warm in there"

Sonic went in to sit on one of the seats, sweat was already dripping from his forehead. Amy looking to see if anyone was outside but she saw now one. She grinned as she locked the door from the inside. She walked over and sat next to her blue hero "You enjoyed today Sonic?"

Sonic smiled at her "Yeah, it's nice to kick back and relax once in a while"

Amy didn't know why but wetness was starting to form from her womanhood. She has wanted Sonic for a while now and now is the perfect time. The heat from the steam was making her aroused to touch Sonic's body. She couldn't help herself now. She jumped on Sonic's lap and straddled him

"Amy wh-what are yo-you doing!?" he said while looking into her eyes, he saw lust and hunger in them "Ames?"

Amy leaned in and placed her lips on his. Sonic quickly responded but kissed her back twice as hard. They were moaning in pleasure from their kiss. Sonic's member was harding up again while Amy was getting wetter by the minute. Sonic licked Amy's lips with his tongue for an entrance which she gladly accepted. Her hands were making their way slowly into his shorts, They pulled apart.

"Oh Amy, I want you so badly" he moaned as he was fully aroused "Please, my cock needs you"

Amy was shocked, she thought Sonic would push her away but she was so wrong. She grinned as she got on her knees and pulled down his shorts. His fully erected member flung out, Amy blushed from its length. His member was 8inches tall and 1.5 thick. Amy wrapped her hand around his length and moved her hand up and down. Sonic started to moan "Oh Amy, that feels so good"

Amy grinned at his action "Good boy Sonic, moan for this pretty hedgehog" she started to speed up her action. Sonic's moans and grunts were getting louder and louder and louder. His orgasm was building up and fast. Amy used her other hand and she unhooked her bra . She let go of his member and wrapped her breasts round it and she started to move them up and down.

Sonic flung his head back and was still moaning from her action "Oh god, Amy I'm gonna cum any second_"_

Amy grinned at that. She looked up at him even though the room was covered in steam she can still see him "OH GOD HERE IT COMES!" he moaned, then a second later. White sticky substance flung out of the head of his member and went all over Amy's breasts and some landed on her chin and cheeks.

Amy took her breasts away from his cock, they were cover in his thick seed. She saw that he was shaking from his orgasm "Wow Sonic, you alright?"

He looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up at her "I'm fine Ames, just a bit shaky from that" Then suddenly he grinned "Now it's my turn to make you cum"

Before she could answer him, he made her go into doggy position. He pulled down her bikini bottoms and it showed her treasure. Her womanhood was drenched from wetness from getting horny and also from the heat in the room. Sonic licked his lips from the sight.

"So-Sonic?" she stuttered with a blushing face "Wh-what are you doing?"

He grinned "Well Ames, I'm gonna make you scream my name when I do this to you" he knew she was a virgin and so was he. He moved his face towards her wet flower and he flicked out his moist tongue and he started to eat her out while holding her ass. Amy was moaning loudly "OH SONIC!"

Sonic worked his tongue much quicker and Amy's moans were getting louder "OH GOD DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

Sonic just grinned at her screams of pleasure, her juices were now dripping out of her and on to the floor. Sonic used his index finger to rub her clit. He knew that was the most pleasurable part of a female, it makes the orgasms come faster and much stronger. Amy felt her orgasm coming and it's her very first one so she knew that she had to make it out "SONIC IM GONNA CUM!"

Sonic replaced his tongue with his fingers, he thrusted in two of his fingers "Cum for me Ames, I know you want to since I'm hard to resist"

Amy couldn't hold it in much longer. She moaned as her orgasm came out of her womanhood and went all over Sonic's fingers. Amy was shaking from that orgasm, Sonic pulled out his fingers and put them in his mouth, he moaned as he pulled out his fingers "Mmm that tastes good"

The steam wasn't helping at all, it made them hornier and aroused. Amy staid in doggy position, she grinned back at the blue hedgehog "Just to warm you Sonic, I'm a virgin"

Sonic shook his head and chuckled "I know that, if it hurts let me know and I'll stop" he placed his member in front of her entrance "Amy, before I do this I wanna tell you something"

Amy looked into his eyes "What is it?"

He took a deep breath "Amy, I love you. I've always loved you and I wanna take away your innocence by being your loving and caring boyfriend?"

Amy gasped at this. Tears formed in her jade green eyes "Oh Sonic, I love you too and now let's have a good time" she said with a flirtatious wink

He grinned, he slowly moved his member into her drenched flower. She hissed in pain, she knew it would hurt. They both knew they wanted this so Sonic went in further. He gave her a minute so she can get use to him being inside her, Now for some reason she didn't bleed when he was fully inside her. Some girls don't bleed on her first time so she was lucky. "You okay Ames?"

She nodded her head with a smile "I feel fine, the pain is going away" Sonic slowly started to move in and out slowly at first. Amy was moaning from being thrusted into "Oohh Sonic, you feel so good"

Sonic was starting to go red in the face as he started to speed up a bit more "You're so tight Amy, I love that tightness"

They were both moaning in pleasure from their love making. Sonic started to speed it up. Amy's jucies were flowing freely out of her flower and all over Sonic's manhood. Sonic grabbed her hips and her ass was jiggling after every thrust he made "SONIC, SPANK MY ASS!" she moaned. Sonic grinned at that, he started to spank her ass "HARDER, SPANK MY LOVELY PINK ASS!"

Sonic went harder and fast with each of his thrusts, he felt his orgasm building up again and he knew he couldn't hold it much long "Amy, I'm gonna cum any second now" he moaned

Amy looked back at him with a half-eyed look "Me too Sonic, cum with me"

Sonic knew that he couldn't cum inside her. He didn't wanna get his new girlfriend pregnant while they just got together. Their moans of pleasure were echoing through the steam room walls and throughout the whole spa. Sonic then felt his cum making its way through his sperm tube "AMY IM GONNA CUM!"

Amy's vaginal walls clenched round Sonic's member, she knew she was gonna orgasm "IM CUMMING TOO!"

Sonic quickly pulled out and cum come out in 12 shots and it went all over her ass "AMY!" he yelled as his sperm came out of his manhood and onto her ass.

Amy's orgasm come out of her when Sonic pulled away "SONIC!" she yelled, her substance came out and it landed all over the floor.

Sonic and Amy were both panting and sweating from their sex session and the stream room heat. Sonic pulled on his shorts but he took his time since his legs were very shaky after what happened, Amy put her bikini back on and unlocked the door. They both walked out hand-in-hand "Wow Amy, that was amazing"

Amy giggled and kissed his cheek "I know" Amy then looked round her and she saw all the staff members and they all had their eyes wide open. "I think we should get out of here"

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck with a blush on his face "Hehe yeah, let's grab our things and go"

They quickly ran to the lockers and grabbed their things, Sonic placed on his shoes while Amy stayed in her bikini. He placed Amy in his arms and ran at his speed to leave the spa. The staff members only had one thing to do: Burn the steam room till its ashes. Which they gladly did so and they knew it will scar them for the rest of their lives. Now that's what you call Steam Room Madness.

**I liked how this turned out, go easy on the reivews since this is my first Sonamy lemon, if you guys wants some more juicy lemons with this pair let me know ;D review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
